


night time, night time

by Dunaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunaven/pseuds/Dunaven
Summary: as overheard by little Sammy
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	night time, night time

**Author's Note:**

> in a drabbling mood

“Dean, come here.  
Right now.  
Get on your knees.  
That’s it.  
That’s my good boy.  
Not so fast.  
There you go. That’s right. Both hands.

Mmmm.   
Let me see your tongue.  
Yeah, you like that?   
Look at me.   
So pretty.

Stop saying that.   
It’s not too big.   
You can do it.   
Yes, you can.

Hey, whoa. Watch the teeth.   
Drop your jaw, son.   
Oh, god, yes. Just like that. Good boy.

That’s it. That’s right.

Just going to go a little deeper.  
All right. All right.   
Too much.   
Take a minute.   
You’re all right. You’re doing great.

No, it is not too big.”

In their single bed, three feet away, Sam rolls over to face Dean, close enough to whisper warm in his ear, “Daddy’s talking in his sleep again.”  
As if Dean doesn’t hear every word.


End file.
